


[西伊] 饥渴症

by abluerain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluerain/pseuds/abluerain
Summary: 车车车





	[西伊] 饥渴症

1  
   
说真的，西索对于自己的下半身是很有信心的。或者说他对自己全身上下一切的一切都满意至极，头发，脸，笑容，锁骨，腰，小腿……尤其是胯下某个重要部位。整体健康饱满，色泽迷人，即使平时软趴趴在一片浓黑森林中沉睡着，（在他看来）也是如蛰伏的狮子般赏心悦目。更别说当那展现了力与美的玩意儿兴奋起来膨胀成长到二十公分的长度时，那雄赳赳气昂昂要闯入世界上所有禁区的豪迈架势，有多让有幸目睹这一切的人想跪下眼含热泪唱赞美诗。  

完美。  

西索在心里给自己的它打了一个满分，百分制的——十分太内敛，千分太浮夸，百分制最符合他的美学。  

不过不管长得有多么好看，摆在那儿只用来供人远远欣赏显然不对，好物没有尽其用是最不应该的浪费。于是西索稍作喘息，随意擦擦身上已经一片泥泞的白色液体，就又抓住对方的手腕，下身往前顶了顶，让几乎要滑出来的被他暗自称为“秘境猎人”的阴茎进入得更深一些，然后又一次比一次猛烈地撞击起来。  

交缠的双腿，撞击的肉体，摇晃的睡床，呻吟的喉咙，旋转的天花板。在这一刻万物都像被赋予了生命，有眼有耳，有心跳，见证一场世间极致的欢愉。  

最后两人终于在今夜里第三次攀上顶峰。  

没有一起，先后差约零点三秒。  

西索抹了抹额头的汗，从对方的身体出退出来，随手一抬，把沉甸甸的套子打了结扔向它该去的对方——床边的纸篓，在那里已经有两个喝饱玩足的同伴在等着它了。和之前的几次一样，今晚两人都很有兴致，也算是很有默契，互相来去折腾到半夜。说不上精疲力尽，但几次高潮后的满足感催生了一些困意，以致现在身心都是满满的贤者状态。  

在对方的身上趴了会儿，西索蹭了蹭他的肩窝，眯眼细细回味着，还有些舍不得刚才快乐的余韵。  

“我说啊，你刚才，是不是稍微慢了一步……？”  

“啊……嗯？”身上压了个九十公斤的壮汉也懒得动，伊尔迷眨眼，想了想，“哦，想起来了，你是说刚才我小小夹了一下，所以你忍不住快我一步先射了吗？”  

“……随你怎么说吧。不过不是约好了嘛，要一起的啊，结果你怎么让我先……去了呢。”  

西索略有抱怨，同时反省自己的大意。  

凭着不算丰富但还算深入的相处经验，对方是故意的，他认为。  

西索对自己的忍耐力可是怀有骄傲之心的。最近最具体的例子就是，他可以抑制自己天性中最好战的部分，临时转职为一名优秀果农，一直细心呵护一个心爱的青涩小苹果，直至其长大成熟可供食用。  

但眼下，伊尔迷.揍敌客显然“不慎”一针扎中了他的骄傲，尤其还是以“假装无辜的局外人”姿态。  

撑起上身，视线里的伊尔迷就越发清晰了。  

他们赤身裸体一丝不挂，一上一下一个紧紧贴着一个，汗水精液润滑剂不分比例胡乱混合，早已分不清什么是什么。  

西索停顿了会儿，俯下身去亲他。与其说亲倒不如说是如惩罚般的啃和咬。冷静的职业杀手在接吻上实在没有天赋，无所不能的奇术师也无法拯救。如此几回后西索也自暴自弃，承认对方没有遗传到名为接吻和情趣的基因，接受了“这种该回应和享受的时刻只会睁着那双本来就很大近看就更大的眼睛置身事外般地盯着他”的伊尔迷，放弃多余的温柔，干脆采取粗暴凶猛的对待方式。  

反正不管如何伊尔迷都不会有多大反应。被咬痛出血时也是。  

伊尔迷平静地接受了这次的惩罚，当然西索也发现，对方同时也没放弃挣扎。  

释放过后疲软了大半的性器被一手握住。先是色气、挑逗意味的轻轻触碰，羽毛和雪花般若有似无，像几只蚂蚁在根部毫无方向感地乱爬，西索感到自己正半睡半醒的兴奋感又被唤醒了一点——这种轻飘飘得有气无力的手法对他虽不完全受用，但偶尔来一下也能为心里的欲望添把柴火。接着那力道就变了，逐渐加重。再不是一开始的比轻吻还轻的触碰，而是渐渐收紧，握紧，甚至捏紧，像困住人质的五条绳索。  

痛感很明显，如同一场谋杀。对普通人来说那里本来就是脆弱的地方，好好保护都不够，需要好好伺候。伊尔迷不是普通人，是缺根筋的非普通人，床上调情下手虽然不重但也不轻。  

当然西索当然也不是普通人。他如果是普通人，一开始就不会主动招惹一个职业杀手，还不知死活地选择和这位杀手先生保持暧昧的肉体关系。  

伊尔迷大而深黑的眼里始终平静，那潭深水中看不见威胁和危险。但西索总能感受到来自对方的某种他最爱的气息。它们从深渊而来，于他的尾椎盘旋，之后一直向上翻飞，爬升，像烟雾也像烟花，最后直达头顶，灭绝他最后的理性。  

那样的感觉已不能仅仅用“兴奋”来形容。那是一种疯狂的快感，让他清醒又沉迷，甚至控制不住自己，身体和心都止不住颤抖。  

西索不用低下头也可以确认，自己又勃起了。  

他心里的小火苗又烧起来了。  

没有犹豫，一手控制住对方不安分的手，一手捏着他的脖颈，把两人距离拉得更近，扭动着把对方的腿分得更开，借着之前的润滑扩张，毫不费力地又顶进去。  

紧，逼仄，柔软，又湿又滑，湿暖的地方。  

“嗯——”西索闭眼，享受着那种难以言喻的美妙感觉，满意地拖着长音，“它又回家了。”  

它又回家了。这么快。  

果然还是有点留恋呢。  

不仅外貌好看，尺寸也相当可观的西索的性器，如今已完全没入伊尔迷的隐秘山穴。他的阴茎头部是上弯的，最能让伴侣感到舒服的那一种，不用费力设法控制力度，不用费心找多少角度，就能顺利顶到对方最敏感柔弱的地方，给予对方最伸缩自如的“爱”。  

虽然以前做时就确认过，抵挡不住好奇，伊尔迷依然忍不住摸了摸。还真的一点空隙都没有，完全进入，非常紧密。他摊了下手，算是“随便你说”，然后自然地将手搭在西索肩膀，腿也缠上了他的，随着他不逊于前几次力度的动作逸出干巴巴的呻吟。  

虽然是做承受方，长相似乎也偏柔，身体并不像女人那样松软娇柔。身高一米八以上，体重却只有六十八公斤的伊尔迷，身材匀称，肌肉坚实，也是赏心悦目。这或许也是西索喜欢和伊尔迷上床的原因。之一。虽然对方表情不够丰富过于面瘫，回应太僵硬干涩，就连接起吻来也跟一块木头无异。  

但他喜欢他的气息，而且更为关键的是——对方上起来够带感。  

“去洗澡？”红头发的男人想到了什么，停下动作提议道，“如果你愿意，我们在浴室里也可以来一次。”  

拔出时那一声闷然的“啵”清晰可闻，他眯眼笑得像一只贪婪的狐狸。    
 

 

2  
   
第二天早晨，西索的床上理所当然地就只剩下西索一人。伊尔迷像只猫，来去静悄悄，睡梦中的西索也没醒。而等他睁眼醒来，阳光灿烂天空蔚蓝，一切都崭新得像昨天这一页根本没有发生过。除了层层褶皱的被单床单，开了窗后才悄然散去的雄性荷尔蒙，以及被谁放在床头的三千零五十戒尼和下面压着的一张小纸条。  

刚起床不久，头发都还呈鸡窝姿态的西索看着那些叠得整整齐齐的钢镚，愣住。虽然昨晚他没有喝酒，但现在好像脑子也有些不太清醒，一时没反应过来钱到底是谁的，怎么会被放在那里。    
“其他我先拿走了。这些给你，吃顿好的哦！”  

西索眯眼，一字一字，念着小纸条……然后扔到一边，摸自己的衣服和裤子，所有袋子摸了个遍，哦果然，搜刮得十分干净，一粒灰尘也没有剩。  

几番折腾失忆的西索终于恢复记忆，想起昨天见面时伊尔迷曾抱怨不知是哪位黑客干的好事，全国银行系统陷入大规模瘫痪，他在银行等了半天也没取到钱，VIP客户的身份都没派上用场。而西索当时正急着脱衣服去洗澡，所以错过了向急等钱用的伊尔迷主动提出帮忙以增加其好感的机会。  

不知道是不是那时对方就打定了想问他“借”钱的主意。  

当然其他都不重要，眼下比那些更值得思考的问题是——三千零五十戒尼能吃一顿怎样的早餐。西索想想就有点脸黑。  

“啊，抱歉抱歉，”虽然语气里好像听不出什么真心，反倒有种看戏的感觉，“所以你之后是怎样解决的？”  

“享用了一次非常豪华的大餐。”  

之后的再次见面，西索两只手指夹住对方的支票，手一翻它就不见了，无影无踪。他没说谎，也没夸张，那天他没怎么折腾头发和脸就下楼去附近餐厅，在喜好男色的女店长面前靠脸刷卡，成功赊账获得了一次豪华早餐。  

对此伊尔迷的回应是面无表情的咋舌，他说哦，看来我还好心给你留下一点是自作多情的啦，你看起来根本不需要嘛。伊尔迷总有这种本事，不管什么心情和语气，一张脸天长地久地面瘫。  

一提这个西索就有些郁闷，他问：“你就不觉得哪里不太对么。”  

“你指哪个？”  

“一夜激情过后，你给我留下了三千戒尼。”  

“三千零五十。”  

西索的眼神写满了“这没有多大差别”。  

“总之，怎么看都好像是你买我一晚一样……”正当伊尔迷要如集塔喇苦一般咔嗒咔嗒地发笑时，西索反应过来了，“你是故意的？”  

“怎么可能！”伊尔迷起身走到他面前无比亲切友好地拍他肩，像在安慰弟弟“乖啊大哥待会儿就带你去买棒棒糖”。

伊路米表示：“我不知道怎么会有这种误解，西索想的也太多了。”  

“不，你的表情就是这么告诉我的。”  

西索挑眉。他也有自己的经验，从伊尔迷一成不变的脸上看出他此刻的心情和情绪。  

“说起来，好像在别人尤其是女性看来，我化妆和不化妆的样子完全是两个人。”  

类似的事之前也发生过，西索也曾有困惑，因为不同的形象在同一人那里待遇相差太大，不化妆的样子明显更受欢迎。俗人的审美可是很难懂的，他觉得自己没必要为了弄清他们的想法而浪费自己的脑力资源，可偶尔又难免有些好奇，想知道自己在他人眼中究竟留下怎样的印象。  

伊尔迷插道：“本来就是两个人。”  

西索看着他，想知道他要说什么瞎话。  

“虽然垂发的西索是西索，翘发的西索也是西索。可你现在这样……一般人都会觉得是个危险的小丑。但不化妆，头发也不弄那么张扬的话，看起来就是一个正常人了。”  

还是一个长得挺不错的正常人，能上杂志被小姑娘和阿姨追捧的那种。  

其实都无所谓，没等西索说我才懒得管别人的想法，伊尔迷哈哈笑了两声：“不过没关系，怎样我都是赚的。”  

西索知道伊尔迷在说什么，和一个人上床，两种不同的美好的体验。 

西索想你赚了我却是亏的，一个是还可以的伊尔迷，一个是钉子户集塔喇苦，集塔喇苦和伊尔迷之间可是差了一千个普通人。  

还好他从没和集塔喇苦做过，不然他也不清楚自己是不是会当场失态地萎掉。  

“废话少说，来做吧！”  

像是看穿了他想的，一番寒暄后终于忍不住直切主题，伊尔迷主动凑了上来。西索没有拒绝，拉他坐上自己大腿。  

相识以来，因各自有追求，两人始终各忙各的，一个随性约架一个专心杀人，难得欲求不满时才有机会约对方出来聚一聚滚一滚床单。  

地点通常是酒店开的房，方便快捷，也不用自己事后打扫战场。但西索最近也有试一试其他地方的念头，比如旅团大本营、会长办公室、枯枯戮山揍敌客家之类。这种想法最初来源于一个他在猎人考试时做的梦：伊尔迷披头散发，裸露下身，扶着树寻求支撑，而他后入伊尔迷，扶着对方的腰一下一下慢条斯理地顶撞，忘我地享受，全然不顾树丛里包括奇犽也在内的考生。  

那时他们还是纯洁的搭档关系，虽然垂涎那个叫伊尔迷的红苹果但出于一些原因他忍住没有下手，最多任由欲望的小火焰在心里花枝招展蠢蠢欲动。醒来后西索支着小帐篷回味了很久，不管是那种状态下伊尔迷紧致得让人着迷的身体，还是其他人精彩的表情和眼神，并且开始希望能有更多其他类似的。但现实总令他失望，他再没梦到过和伊尔迷在哪个不可说的现场用身体交流感情，与其寄托于梦不如寄希望于伊尔迷能有兴趣和他这么任性疯狂地来一场。  

虽然暂时也只能想想。真的和他提议了会怎样，西索有点不太愿意猜测。   
   
一个分心，西索的舌头就被伊尔迷猎获了，并被灵活地玩弄起来。  

按理说那张嘴也好，那条舌头也好，都应该是让人觉得熟悉的。但这次西索一时感觉有点像是在和集塔喇苦接吻，或是和其他人，反正是谁都不会是他认识的揍敌客家伊尔迷。带着疑惑地睁开——虽然西索真的很不想在这种时候睁眼，不出所料，果然看不到其他东西，除了一双近在咫尺的黑洞洞大猫眼。  

“……”  

舌头搅舌头，细眼对大眼。直到伊尔迷含糊不清地说我现在已经进步到能给樱桃梗打结了，西索才恍然大悟地点点头，兴奋得又加大攻势，向伊尔迷尽情展示了一条能给樱桃梗打蝴蝶结的舌头。  

一局战后，两人衣服早已不翼而飞，西索满意地舔舐对方湿漉漉的嘴角，一手领着他的手握住两根湿漉漉的性器上下套弄，另一只手往他身后探去，安抚那个同样湿漉漉的越来越不安分的洞穴。  

它看起来饥渴得富有野心，区区手指远远不能满足，需要有更好的东西来喂饱它。  

伊尔迷咬耳朵说西索今天也会好好招待我的吧。西索说当然了，他站起来，抱着还缠在自己身上的人向浴室走去。  

“我们要做完上次没做完的好事情。”西索说。随着走路的步子，他能感受到对方的脚在他背后一晃一晃地拍他屁股，金龟子给大象挠痒痒的力度。  

“啵！”  

伊尔迷响亮地亲吻了他的额头，以表认同和支持。    
 

 

3  
   
“回家后，其他人还好，妈妈一看到他就激动得大声哭起来，差点过呼吸，没到当场晕厥的地步但也要瘫软在地上。柯特太高估自己的能力，去搀扶的时候差点被她压扁。”  

“补充下柯特是我最小的弟弟，最近家人似乎有让我多带他出来活动的打算。”  

“管家们也一起哭了，不知为什么非常激动和感动的样子。一时间我的耳朵都只听见各种音色混杂的哭喊声，此起彼伏哦。那个场景很难忘，怎么说呢，让我想想……嗯，好像热闹的大合唱一样。”  

“他应该还被吊着接受惩罚吧，不用我多说，相信糜稽一定会好好看住他的。希望他能吸取教训，忘了那些有的没的——比如考什么猎人执照交什么朋友之类，听爸爸妈妈的话成为一个优秀的杀手。”  

“不然我也是很头疼的呢，当个我这样的大哥可不是那么容易的事哦。能再成长点就好了，他会明白我的良苦用心吧。”  

碎碎念着的伊尔迷突然停下来，转头问身后站着的人：“啊，怎么了？”  

奇术师的手指不是普通的手指，灵活巧妙花样繁多得让人不想轻易就放掉。  

它们原来还在伊尔迷的身体里卖力工作，从两根慢慢加到三根，轻轻一抽一插做着扩张并适时撩拨挑逗，谁知正准备冲到四根的时候突然就不动作了。  

再看看手指主人的脸，有点黑，戾气都要散出来。  

什么奇怪的气氛，伊尔迷好奇地用眼神询问。  

西索紧紧盯了伊尔迷五秒，浪费了整整五秒大好春光，才无奈地开口用求饶一样的语气建议：“能不能稍微停一下，不要再说奇犽了啊。”  

操作系天性话多，但这种时刻也不歇一歇太煞风景。  

“我本来就没有说'奇犽'啊，”伊尔迷的眼无辜地又睁大一圈，“我说的是'他'。”  

眼睛太细长，翻不了一个高质量白眼。西索不想理他，手指抽出来。  

伊尔迷还没做好准备，一根滚烫的棒状物就不打招呼地捅了进去。  

“你其他都还好，如果这时候能闭一闭嘴我就更开心了呢。”  

“有什么关系，你也可以说说冈的事嘛。反正我不会听。”  

伊尔迷很无所谓地表示。  

他对冈唯一的兴趣就是杀了他，可惜有人绝对不会让他这么做。  

伊尔迷还想补充些什么，但正戏已经开始。他的身体也先意识一步，从善如流地接纳了外来异物，满怀热情紧紧包裹住，腰也跟着一阵阵顶撞而扭动起来。  

站立后入。虽然在室内快感减少了很多，但早就想试这个姿势的西索也算梦想成真。  

应伊尔迷的要求戴了套。不止这一次，以前的每一次也都是，对方看起来很不喜欢被人射在里面，每次都会主动准备好并亲自给他套上。身为一名绅士西索当然没有反对，每次都十分配合，表面上并没有在意，虽然心里“射入对方身体深处彻底占有”的念头从来没消减过。他想把伊尔迷弄得满身都是白浊想了不止一天，头发，脸颊，嘴角，胸前，小腹，臀部，脚踝，不仅仅是皮肤表层，还有身体内部。  

浴室里刚下过一场雨，弥漫的水汽让肌肤触感更佳，又滑又润，每一次亲密接触都成了享受。伊尔迷完全充血勃起，西索还在玩弄他的性器，没有章法地上下套弄，好像他有能力还可以让它更快乐一点。他另一只手忙着调戏对方胸前的两粒小豆，一会儿揉一会儿按一会儿扯，遗憾不是正面或者其他合适体位不然他早就咬上去舔弄。  

手扶着冰凉的瓷砖墙，后面却是一刻不停的热火朝天，空虚的地方得到了填补，伊尔迷不知不觉满足地轻哼起来，沉浸在自己的世界里。  

转移到浴缸前，因为嫌长发碍事于是伊尔迷用毛巾将其盘起，露出诱人的细长脖颈。西索从身后抱住他，低下头在那里亲吻，时轻时重，重时顺便种下几颗草莓。或许是认为反正也不会被人看到，伊尔迷并没有阻止。得到纵容的西索因此被激发出更多兴致，揉捏他身上各个敏感部位的同时强迫他转过头来和自己接吻。唾液从嘴角滴滴答答流下，途经肩膀手臂最后混入水里，没有留下一点放荡的证据。  

他们身体始终连接在一起。不知什么时候起毛巾掉了，长发也散了乱了，伊尔迷仰头闭眼，被顶弄得一起一伏，像一叶海浪中上下颠簸的小舟。妆早就化得认不出的西索，脸上一直带着愉快的笑。  

最后两人绷紧敏感又即将麻木的身体，一起迎接灭顶的快感。  

结束后取下套子，里面又是一次沉甸甸的分量。  

小西索还没完全疲软掉。西索抱紧了怀中的伊尔迷，没有进去，在他股间慢慢地蹭。伊尔迷一时兴起，手指伸进眼前这用过的套子里搅弄了会儿，然后把手指沾上的液体抹到西索的脸颊。涂完了，他整个人往下缩了点，靠在对方胸前，仰着头，伸长舌头一下一下慢悠悠又懒洋洋地舔。  

等西索冲完澡出来，灯没开，房间里暗了许多，伊尔迷趴在床尾不知看了多久电视。  

向床走去时顺便往闪着光的屏幕瞥了眼……是付费频道的深夜节目。屏幕上一男一女毫无遮掩地抱在一起，干得异常火热。  

“看不出你还有这种兴趣呢。”西索眯着眼，没看出有什么看点。  

“等你的时候太无聊了。偷情设定，”伊尔迷解释起来，“两人都各有家庭，因工作上的往来而日久生情。一开始只是眉目传情，最多摸摸小手，终于！有一天，天雷勾动地火……”  

“哦。”西索发现自己的回应不是那么热情，他觉得自己其实不是那么想听。  

伊尔迷没有受到打击。“关键是，他的那个比西索的大哦，大不少，”他两眼盯着，感慨地指给他看，还比划了几下，“又长又粗又壮，厉害。”  

西索才不想承认，嘟囔着“没有吧明明我的好像更大”把对方蒲公英一般向四处散开的长发拨过去点，坐下来和他一起看。  

确实很大，也很壮观，一柱擎天。  

除了乌黑的颜色在美观度上不太令人满意。  

西索找回了点自信，两人继续边看边有一句没一句地评论，“女的胸太小，臀部倒还好看”“这男的到底还会不会换点别的”“床真结实，好像注入了念一样”。  

一直到男人维持着正面插入姿势把女人抱住，站起来，借助手臂和腰胯力量任肉体互相撞击，每一次分离都依依不舍藕断丝连，每一次靠近凶器都直冲最深处。女人披头散发双脚离地缠在他腰间，被他的每一次顶撞弄得几乎要飞出去。  

猛烈得有些疯狂的动作……西索和伊尔迷转头互相打量对方，沉默着，若有所思。   
   
所剩无多的夜晚转瞬即逝。  

西索在半梦半醒中听到有人在打电话，大概是在窗边的位置。不知是在说些什么，熟悉的声音伴着清新早风吹进来，耳朵只收听到几个无关紧要的关键词。  

困意沉重没有力气睁眼，就这样伸手往身边摸去验证，果然，空荡荡，凉的，没有温度，眉头顿时不高兴地皱了起来。  

释放过欲望后的睡眠总是特别令人沉醉，不愿被人打扰。  

他掀了被子下床，全身上下不着一缕，懒懒地趿拉那双爱发出啪嗒啪嗒杂音的拖鞋，走到还在那里叽叽喳喳个不停的人身后。没有招呼，脑袋突然重重搭在他肩膀，见没得到应有的重视又撅起嘴在他耳朵边上吹热气。  

整个过程中状态始终如梦游，他真的困，不是开玩笑，眼皮沉重，眼睛也就懒得睁。伊尔迷被他弄得“啊”了一声，举着通讯器想走开想离莫名其妙的他远一点，但西索用了念，“伸缩自如的爱”让他只能留在原地继续被他吹耳朵。  

“啊这边吗？一只小狗而已。嗯，它在咬我。”  

“因为可怜它瘦得皮包骨，所以刚刚在喂它吃香肠。不，没有受伤哦，就是好多黏糊糊的口水啊……是的，放心吧，没什么的。有什么事可以再联系，我继续忙工作了。”  

“嗯，好的，再见妈妈。”  

他们又回到了床上，不顾今天天气有多好，继续睡觉。    
 


End file.
